campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Tabii
Tabii is a recurring character and one of the three Flowerscouts alongside Sasha and Erin. Overview Tabii first appears in "Scout's Dishonor," along with her friends, and the three openly welcome a disguised Neil into their group along with Nikki (to their reluctance). Later in the episode, Tabii inadvertently reveals her lack of understanding about sex and reproduction, for which Sasha scolds her. Following Neil's defection and escape with Nikki, Tabii admits her infatuation towards Neil. She reappears in "Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected," where she and her friends sneak backstage of the theater and spy on Neil. Despite Sasha's protests, she obsessively pursues her plot to replace Nikki as Juliet, thus giving her a chance to kiss Neil as he plays Romeo. In the final act of the play, Tabii emerges in the Juliet outfit, and gives a performance so dramatic and entertaining that Preston Goodplay credits her from the sidelines. However, before she can finally kiss Neil, Bonquisha interrupts the performance, and Tabii attacks her in a fit of jealousy. After the ensuing chaos, Tabii concludes the play as she approaches an unconscious Neil and promptly commits suicide. Her friends apologize for her actions before dragging her off of the stage, all while she continues to pretend to be dead. She returns in a minor role in Camporee along with Sasha and Erin to compete against the Camp Campbell Campers and the Woodscouts. The Flowerscouts host the first five contests and successfully gains the lead. In the final challenge, Tabii and the rest of the Flowerscouts are chased away by Nikki's tamed wolf. In season 2's episode Bonjour Bonquisha, Tabii and the rest of the Flowerscouts return, meeting the Camp Campbell Campers outside Bonquisha's mobile home during their inception of a cookie sale. Retaining her obsessive and deluded affections, she greets Neil and embraces him persistently. She, along with the rest of the Flowerscouts, agrees to help Max with his plans, presumably in order to remain close to Neil. To succeed in making Bonquisha jealous, the Flowerscouts disguise themselves as a singular person wearing a trench coat. As the initial plan deteriorates, a waitress pampers Neil when he accidentally bumps into her, indirectly sparking jealousy in Tabii. In a hysterical frenzy, Tabii launches a fork at her, accidentally ricocheting off the latter's tray and returning to hit Tabii directly in her left eye. She is once again scolded by the Flowerscouts, but expresses little concern over the fork in her eye for the remainder of the episode. In the episode Cookin' Cookies, Tabii and the rest of the Flowerscouts are instructed by Miss Priss to fund a vacation to Cabo, Mexico. Following her injury in Bonjour Bonquisha, Tabii has since covered her left eye with a black eyepatch. During their attempt to sell cookies outside a general store, Sasha becomes frustrated by the lack of attention their stall is receiving, due to the Woodscouts' previous sales of popcorn. Upon receiving the blame based on how her eyepatch is likely turning away their potential customers, Tabii sporadically begins crying and proclaims herself as a monster. When Miss Priss returns and attempts to motivate the three of them, Tabii begins binge eating the cookies to overcome her sorrow. After heightening the sales of their cookies due to applying influential compounds to the contents, the Flowerscouts become wealthy enough to gain attention from a Mexican drug cartel, the latter considering them a threat. When visiting Raphael Guzman's mansion, the Flowerscouts introduce themselves and demand an explanation for being summoned to Mexico. Upon greeting the girls, Rafael is immediately repulsed by the sight of Tabii's eyepatch and demands her removal. Unlike before, Tabii becomes aggressive and intimidates Rafael and his bodyguards, before she is quickly persuaded by Sasha against any violent actions. Tabii begrudgingly complies before gesturing a threat towards Rafael. After learning the truth about their vacation, the Flowerscouts abandon their sales and contemplate a possible moral behind these events. Max, Nikki and Neil suddenly crash a plane into the room, dressed in various historical outfits, and proclaim themselves to live normal lives in comparison. Tabii briefly spots Neil and delightedly greets him before she is dragged away by her cohorts. Appearance Tabii has a short stature and blonde hair pulled into a bun on the back of her head. Her eyes are light yellow, and she has freckles scattered on her cheeks. Her skin is very pale. Like the rest of the Flowerscouts, she wears a white shirt with a light purple sash, a pink flannel skirt with a plaid pattern, and dark peach shoes & now after Bonjour Bonquisha & the whole episode of Cookin' Cookies she has an eye patch on her left eye. Personality In her initial appearance, Tabii was shown to be somewhat loyal towards her friends and simply agreed with their choices without question. She is also shown to be fairly unintelligent, fitting the common stereotype associated with blonde women and girls. She seems socially awkward and rarely voices her personal opinions, though the few times she does, her lack of intelligence is often exposed, which leads to disapproval from her colleagues. In her second appearance, Tabii's romantic interest in Neil has become an obsession. Even though her friends constantly inform her of Neil's obvious flaws, she ignores them and prefers to maintain her infatuation with him. Driven by her passion, she becomes devious and even violent in order to share her love towards an oblivious Neil. Gallery Trivia * Tabii most likely suffers from Histrionic Personality Disorder, evidenced by her obsessive romantic pursuits and her violent behaviour during her later appearances. She is also likely delusional, due to her disregard for Neil's obliviousness and lack of interest in her. * Tabii has a sister who apparently gives her information about boys and romance, though the sister herself has yet to appear in the show. * Tabii does not interact with Neil during Camporee or express her interest in him, mainly due to her minor role in the episode. * She, Erin and Sasha are in Flowerscout troop #789. * In Bonjour Bonquisha, her left eye is damaged with a fork, the injury evident in an eyepatch she where in her following appearance. The extent of the damage, and the eye's possible removal after the incident, remain unknown. Category:Campers Category:Flowerscout campers